Calling the Shots
by GrandeVanillaSkimLatte
Summary: Sirius is woken in the middle of the night with a tempting proposition from Hermione. Can she convince him he's actually awake? SiriusHermione.


_**Authors Note:** So my WIPs may be on hiatus, but as promised that doesn't mean I won't be posting one-shots from time to time. This is one of those PWP fics that just started as an errant thought and before I knew it was sitting here complete on my screen. Hope you like it!_

* * *

Calling the Shots

* * *

It had been sometime during one of Professor Binns History of Magic Lessons that Sirius Black had perfected the art of feigning sleep. Over the years the skill had come in handy, and over the years nobody had suspected any different, until Hermione Granger.

The frustrating woman who had been living in his home - along with the rest of his Godson's entourage - for over a year now had made it quite clear from the beginning that she would not be ignored. Even in the dead of the night, while everyone else was sleeping, she insisted to having his full attention. For five full minutes now she had been patiently waiting to be acknowledged.

"So, I've been thinking this through…"

"Of course you have," he muttered, nuzzling his pillow as he tried to nap through what he was sure was going to be yet another of her long-winded rants.

Hermione didn't miss a beat and continued, "…and I think that you and I would be rather compatible as sexual partners."

Sirius cracked open one eye and assessed the witch that sat cross-legged on his bed staring down at him, "Come again?"

She rolled her eyes and gave what he could only describe as a long-suffering sigh, "As far as I see it, we're both consenting, unattached adults with the very basic need for extended human contact…"

Once again he found himself interrupting her, "Did I miss something?"

"No, and please let me assure you that you are not dreaming either," she replied, impatience colouring her otherwise mild tone, "It's a rather simple proposition, you need only answer yes or no."

"To what, exactly?" he asked, opening his other eye as any notion of sleep flew out the window.

"You and me," she stated, looking at him expectantly.

Sirius blinked twice and rose to his elbow, "I don't think I understand," he said slowly.

"Do I have to spell it out?" she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest in a look he'd seen her give her friends on more than one occasion. It was a look that made him feel slightly stupid, yet incredibly turned on at the same time.

He narrowed his eyes and told his little friend, who was far quicker to grasp the situation than his friend up top, to calm down. Not everything with this witch was always as it seemed. "Yes, I think in this case I don't want there to be any misunderstanding between us."

He watched Hermione bite her plump lower lip as her brain processed that he was not going to make this as easy for her as she had obviously hoped, "I have given this a lot of thought, and I think a sexual relationship would benefit the both of us."

"Define sexual relationship," he grinned, his brain and his little friend suddenly on the same page.

"Sirius!" she exclaimed, giving him a look of pure frustration.

"What? I just want things to be perfectly clear between us. You say you want to begin a sexual relationship, but what does that even mean? Do you want one night? Do you want to be exclusive, discreet or are you just looking for a single earth shattering shag that the whole house wouldn't be able to ignore, no matter how intricate you claim your silencing charms are?"

Hermione chewed on her lower lip again, the nervous gesture driving him to distraction for a minute, "I… I don't know."

"You don't know? Then what bought this on? Why are you here in my bed?" he asked, turning the tables on the know-it-all, for once enjoying the upper hand, "Come on Granger, I know you've thought things through."

She uncrossed her legs and drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, "Of course I have, I said so didn't I? You know the concept would never have occurred to me if you hadn't kissed me the other day."

Sirius sat up completely then, "I did not!"

"Yes, you did," she replied, gaining back some of her bravado, "The other night. You'd been drinking."

"So let me get this straight," he began slowly, "I kissed you the other night, and now you think we would be compatible between the sheets?"

His mind reeled at the thought that in his inebriated state he had done something he had only ever fantasized about. The young woman sitting on his bed had been, until now, so far beyond his reach that this conversation was the last thing he ever imagined actually happening.

She gave a quick nod, "Yes."

Sirius shook his head, "No." she gave him a shocked look, "Granger, are you sure you weren't hit in the head by a rogue bludger when you were little?"

Despite her words otherwise, he was positive now that he was just dreaming this whole encounter. He wondered if she would simply turned into a cloud of smoke the moment he touched her.

It didn't take her long to recover from her short-lived feelings of rejection, "Of course I wasn't. But you're missing my original point. We are both unattached and healthy adults with perfectly normal desires. When you kissed me the other night I started thinking, and I have come to the realization that we are in fact very compatible."

"I see. So what you're saying Granger is that I snogged you the other night, and now you're hot for me."

The curvy little witch drew a sharp breath, "I suppose yes, if you want to be vulgar about it."

"Then no. Go back to your own bed."

Sirius flopped back on the mattress and turned his back on her, waiting for her to come to her senses and leave before she did something she would regret.

Her soft voice broke through the hushed darkness, "You don't want me?"

"Of course I do. But it has become quite obvious that I am dreaming, so rather than having to face the _real_ you tomorrow knowing what I did to you in my dreams is one awkward moment I would rather not endure."

That frustrated sigh sounded again, and he could almost feel _that _look burning a hole between his shoulder blades, "Sirius Black, you're are not dreaming."

"That's just what _dream_ Hermione would say to get me into her pants," he responded, punching his pillow into a more acceptable shape.

"Sirius, please. Just consider my argument, we'd be good together," she implored one last time, her body shifting as she prepared to leave the bed.

"Of course we would, this is my dream," he sighed.

"So if we're good in your dreams, then why can't we be good in reality?" she asked, her restless movements stopping.

Sirius considered this for a moment, "Because the _real_ Hermione wouldn't proposition me in the middle of the night. The _real_ Hermione's too much of a prude to admit she wants me."

The silence was thick for a long moment before her slightly husky voice came from the dark again, "But I do want you."

"Mm," he hummed, "That's just something that _dream_ Hermione would say. I'm on to you."

He felt her warm hand touch his bare shoulder, and rolled onto his back at her gentle nudging, "You're being ridiculous," she pouted.

"Now that is something _real_ Hermione would say, but _dream_ Hermione would have taken her shirt off by now," he said with a wink.

Those perfect white teeth came out to worry her lip again before she asked, "If this is really a dream, then what happens in the morning?"

"I wake up and go about pretending you don't make me hard just by walking into a room. Nothing changes."

"And if this isn't a dream?" she asked.

He gave her a level look, "Stupid question for a dream woman to ask."

"Just answer me," she sighed, running her hand through her sleep tousled curls.

"You know, you talk just as much as _real_ Hermione."

"Sirius!"

"This is a dream, and since it's my dream I am beginning to wonder why your shirt is still on."

He could practically see the cogs in her brain working in over-drive, and fully expected her to leave without another word. Instead, he nearly fell off the bed when she took a deep breath and reached for the hem of her shirt. Dream or not, it was hard to believe that the bookworm was actually giving in.

She paused with the fabric exposing a mere inch of skin, "If I take my shirt off will you answer the question?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," he replied, never taking his eyes from that strip of creamy flesh.

She rose to her knees, taking a moment to balance on the mattress before pulling the thin material over her head, exposing her breasts to the cool night air. Sirius's mouth went dry and his cock stood to rigid attention at the sight before him.

They both watched his fingers as he reached out to touch her abdomen, his palm flattening against her hot skin, smoothing up the curves of her torso, coming to rest beneath the heavy fall of her breasts.

He could feel the thump of her heart as he raised his eyes to stare into hers, "On the off chance you are real, then I can only trust that you really have thought this through properly. I won't blame you if you change your mind in the morning, but if you start to regret things a month down the track then it won't just be me you're hurting."

Her voice was barely a whisper as she leant down to kiss him, "I know," she replied, her lips connecting with his.

Sirius may not have remembered kissing her the first time, but the connection between them now was undeniable. Her lips and tongue were unforgettable as they each fought for control, and the passion that should have started out slow built so quickly it took them both under its spell.

He had her under him in moments, her pleasured moans sucking him in further as he tried to feel every inch of her skin. Her breasts were perfect - he decided in that moment – his palms fit perfectly over each globe, his thumbs brushing her hard nipples over and over until she squirmed with delight. Kissing his way across her cheek, down the long column of her neck and across each collarbone, he knew he would never forget the taste of her either.

As he sucked each ripe berry into his mouth, she took up great tufts of his unbound hair, tugging with delight and causing a low growl to emit from his throat. He lowered his hands to grip her waist, guiding her frantic movements as she moved her core desperately over his stiff arousal.

Slowly he bought his mouth back up to hers, his hands urging her hips to a gentler rhythm as he tried to gain control of the situation. If she kept going at the pace she was he would be finished before either of them were completely out of their clothes.

"Slow down, it's not like I'm going to wake up anytime soon," he chuckled against her lips, kissing the tart retort from her mouth before it could form.

She pulled her mouth from his to nibble on his ear lobe, her breath hot and heavy against his neck as she wrapped her body more thoroughly around his, "I don't want to slow down. You've kept me awake for weeks now thinking about this, ever since you kissed me and I realised…"

"Realized what?"

"That all this time it was just sexual tension between us, not a generational gap, or your schoolyard immaturity, and certainly not some perverse jealousy over Harry. Our bodies told us long ago what our brains refused to admit – we're good together," she ended with a round swirl of her hips, causing a hiss to escape from his mouth.

She kissed him again, flipping him onto his back this time with strength he didn't see coming. She stared down at him with triumph, obviously pleased to have the upper hand once more.

"Fuck, Granger. I should have guessed that behind that swotty little mouth of yours lay a sexually repressed wildcat."

"Want to see what else my mouth can do?" she asked boldly, licking her lips. Her fingers trailed down his chest, tracing the fading map of tattoos until she reached the waistband of the striped pyjama pants he wore.

Her fingers teased along the elastic band, dipping in and retreating, playing with the cord before tugging the knot undone. She kissed a path back up his chest as her hot palm cupped his now straining length through the fabric, causing a sharp wave of arousal to surge through his body.

Using her hair for leverage, he bought their mouths together and bucked into her hand, his demand as loud as if he had spoken the words. Hermione didn't disappoint, slipping her fingers into his pants, her tiny fist wrapping around the base of his cock, giving it a firm squeeze.

With slow, precise and delicious movements, Hermione pumped her fist along his length, squeezing at either end as her tongue mimicked the move within his mouth. They both moaned as she straddled his upper thighs, adjusting to a better angle and increasing the pace. Her other hand began tugging the fabric down his hips but it soon became apparent that they were both going to have to move in order to achieve this goal.

With a resigned sigh, she shifted her leg and flopped onto her back beside him, pulling the rest of her own clothes off with impatient jerks, throwing them off to one side of the mattress. Sirius didn't look away from her eager striptease while he shucked his pants off and kicked them toward the end of the bed. He greedily took in the sight of all that delicious alabaster skin before she practically launched herself at him.

She was sliding down his body; placing hot, wet and open mouth kisses along every scar and mark until she sat poised above his jutting cock. His gripped great handfuls of her wild hair, guiding her as she swiped her tongue from base to tip with delicious precision, causing a great shudder to coarse through his body. He watched as she sucked the tip between her lips, her tongue tracing the heart shaped head as she hollowed her cheeks around him.

"Oh, sweet Merlin's fuzzy pink slippers," he groaned when she bobbed her head twice before taking his complete length down her throat. It was all too much.

She looked up at him, her expression triumphant as her tongue swirled and she pulled back up. She repeated the action a further two times before he found his voice again.

With his head thrown back against the pillow, he tugged on her hair and panted, "This isn't going to work."

"What?" she gasped, coming up for air.

Sirius grinned at her tiny squeak of surprise when he used his thighs to flip her onto her back.

"There, much better," he winked, adjusting her legs around his hips, his fingers trailing from her knees toward the apex of her thighs. Any protest she might have had was forgotten when he probed her wet heat, finding her more than ready for him.

"Please, Sirius. I need you," she begged, bucking against his hand after a few minutes of heavy snogging and even heavier groping. She tugged on his hips, her nails digging in until he rested his swollen cock against her folds. He thrust against her, finding her sweet button of pleasure, teasing her until she flung her head back and forth on his pillow.

In that moment Sirius couldn't have denied her anything. Drawing his body back a fraction, he thrust into her welcoming heat, sinking himself to the hilt with a single flex. Everything slowed down in that moment; her eyes flew open to stare into his in silent understanding.

She'd been right all along; they were perfect together.

Her body drew him in, and what he'd planned on being a slow seduction quickly turned into the flesh-searing passion that they had struggled to pull back from earlier. He relished in the sweet cries she emitted into the night, pumping his flesh into hers with an unrelenting rhythm.

Hermione in the throes of such sensation was a sight to behold, with her head thrown back, her hair a wild halo around her head and her body glittering under the sheen of sweat in the dimness of his room. Even if she did decide in the morning that this would be a one-time thing, he would never forget the way she gasped when he found her sweet spot, buried deep within her folds, or the hitch in her voice as she called out his name over and over.

He lost himself in her body; the sounds and feel of her around him like nothing he had ever experienced before. It was all too soon when he felt her vice like grip clamp around him, her orgasm sweeping him up in his own as they found satisfaction in each other.

Collapsing against her chest, he couldn't seem to remember how to breathe. Hermione didn't seem to be in any better a state; her gasps against his throat remained sharp for long minutes as they lay together in a tangled heap.

"Still think you're dreaming?" she grinned, stretching like a lazy cat in the sun when he rolled off her to stare at the ceiling.

Without opening an eye, he replied, "I have come to seriously question my earlier assessment."

He loved the way she rolled her body into his, curling into his side like she belonged there. "Maybe I should try a bit harder to convince you that you're awake," she purred, her hand sliding down his chest.

"You won't hear anymore arguments from me," he said before capturing her mouth, sealing it all with a kiss.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
